


Never

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, yandere!Aomine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...aveva provato solo un grande senso di vuoto, ed un'incertezza che sembravano non appartenergli più dopo tutte le cose positive che gli erano successe nell'ultimo anno, ma dopo quello che aveva visto, dopo quello a cui aveva assistito, sembrava tutto sbriciolarsi sotto i suoi piedi lasciandolo solo nel vuoto più totale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

Ritornando a casa aveva provato solo un grande senso di vuoto, ed un'incertezza che sembravano non appartenergli più dopo tutte le cose positive che gli erano successe nell'ultimo anno, ma dopo quello che aveva visto, dopo quello a cui aveva assistito, sembrava tutto sbriciolarsi sotto i suoi piedi lasciandolo solo nel vuoto più totale.  
Così chiusa dietro di se la porta, Kagami scivolò lentamente in terra mentre calde lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il volto, cadendo silenziosamente sul pavimento dell'ingresso.

Arrivato a toccare con le ginocchia in terra crollò di peso sul pavimento a faccia in avanti, andando a stringere con forza la catenina con l'anello che aveva al collo, quel piccolo oggetto che aveva curato come un tesoro nonostante tutto quello che era successo con Himuro, nonostante tutto... ed ora, quel piccolo pezzo di metallo risultava così dannatamente pesante, così con un ultimo sforzo tirò con decisione alla sua estremità e la chiusura della catenina cedette alla forza dello strappo e si spezzo con un suono secco, facendo scivolare la piccola striscia di metallo davanti agli occhi del rosso, bruciando più di quanto avesse pensato eppure doveva sbarazzarsene, doveva tirare avanti...  
Iniziò a strisciare miseramente sul pavimento, un centimeto alla volta, dopo essersi tolto le scarpe senza neanche alzarsi, con dei movimenti dei piedi stessi che le avevano fatte scivolare di fronte alla porta d'entrata, comunque scivolò, e scivolò fino ad arrivare in soggiorno e li crollò definitivamente perdendo quel poco di volontà che lo aveva spinto fino a quel punto, crollò lasciandosi andare ad un pianto incontrollato, rivivendo davanti a se quella scena che aveva fatto precipitare tutto, quella scena che sarebbe rimasta impressa per molto tempo nella sua mente, e fu li che Aomine lo trovò rientrando nell'appartamento di Kagami. Addormentato in terra, che stringeva con forza l'anello nella mano destra, con profonde occhiaie come se non dormisse da giorni e le guance ancora rigate da lacrime, che nonostante tutto iniziavano ad asciugarsi sul viso del rosso.

 **«Kagami»** fece dolcemente Aomine cercando di alzare Kagami da terra per farlo almeno stendere sul divano, che per sua fortuna si trovava non molto distante da dove il rosso era crollato. Ottenendo solo un leggero borbottio dall'altro ragazzo ancora addormentato senza che l'interessato aprisse minimamente gli occhi, il ragzzo decise di prenderlo di peso per farlo stendere su una superficie più comoda.

Sapeva cosa era successo qualche ora prima, lo sapeva perfettamente grazie a Kuroko, e proprio per quello sarebbe voluto essere a fianco del rosso molto prima, ma altre persone gli avevano impedito di raggiungere la sua luce, si, perchè Kagami era diventato la sua luce guida ed Aomine non poteva permettere che quella luce così calda e confortante si spegnesse, non con lui accanto. Comunque non avendolo potuto raggiungere prima aveva deciso di andare a casa sua, dove ora si trovava con il rosso ancora addormentato ora sul divano, la catenina che sembrava non voler mollare più ancora in mano, ed ogni tanto il nome dell'altro, quel nome che aveva iniziato ad odiare con forza uscirgli dalle labbra come una preghiera. **«Kagami...»** rifece nuovamente andando a passare una mano tra i capelli del rosso che istintivamente andò a spingere con la testa verso la sua mano, neanche fosse stato un gatto in cerca di coccole, ed a quel piccolo gesto sorrise dolcemente **«...sveglia tigre»** rifece nuovamente, questa volta però andando a sussurrare le parole vicino l'orecchio del rosso, perchè sapeva bene quanto il ragazzo odiasse quel soprannome, e forse in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a farlo svegliare, ma...  
 **«altri cinque minuti»** fu l'unica risposta, masticata oltretutto, che ricevette oltre ad un movimento della mano che si agitò nell'aria come a voler scacciare una mosca.  
 **«Bene»** fece Aomine alzandosi da terra dove nel frattempo si era seduto, per andare con un leggero sorrisino a prendergli il naso tra due dita per vedere saltare il rosso dopo appena due secondi dal gesto, decisamente incavolato.  
 **«Dannazione Aomine ma lasciare dormire una persona no?!?!?»** fece innervosito il rosso guardandolo con uno sguardo decisamente infuriato. **«No Bakagami, soprattutto non se la persona sei te...»** fece il ragazzo abbassando il braccio che era rimasto per qualche secondo in aria, per poi passare accanto al rosso e dirigersi verso la cucina, mentre Kagami aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno cominciando a rendersi conto e soprattutto a rimettere i vari pezzi della giornata insieme. Frammenti che fecero spegnere nuovamente quel bello sguardo vico che lo caratterizzavano, sguardo che si offuscò come il cielo prima di una tempesta.  
 **«Tu...»** e si girò verso Aomine che nel frattempo si era fermato a guardarlo, pronto a raggiungerlo da un momento all'altro **«...perchè?»** e nuove lacrime ricominciarono a scendere dal volto del rosso, prima di riuscire a fiire qualsiasi frase volesse pronunciare.  
 **«Shhh»** fece Aomine tornando indietro per andare ad abbracciare l'altro **«non pensare più a niente, pensa solo a me» e con la sinistra andò a stringere la destra dell'altro per fargli mollare la presa sulla catenina «non guardare nessun'altro, concentrati solo su di me, cercami se nuovi incubi ti tormentano, non allontanare mai il tuo sguardo.... capito?»** chiese dolcemente andando a posare tanti piccoli baci sul volto dell'altro che inizò nuovamente a calmarsi, per poi fare un piccolo cenno affermativo con la testa.  
 **«Bene... ora mangiamo che ho fame... ok?»** un altro piccolo cenno affermativo ed i due si mossero come se fossero una cosa sola verso la cucina da dove tutto doveva ripartire. Con Aomine a stringere forte la mano destra del rosso, per alzarla ogni tanto ed andarne a baciare il dorso.  
Con una cena veloce, e con quello che Aomine trovò di pronto nel frigorifero di Kagami, la serata passò in silenzio, interrota solo da qualche piccola ricaduta del rosso. Qualche incubo a tormentargli il sonno che sembrava avvolgerlo, e tanta, ma tanta pazienza ed amore da parte di Aomine che non lo lasciò un minuto da solo.

Così, mentre Kagami si era addormentato nuovamente, questa volta nel proprio letto, era tornato in cucina per lavare i piatti, ma soprattutto per liberarsi di quel maledetto pezzo di metallo che aveva legato Kagami all'altro per troppo tempo e che gli aveva rovinato la vita sin dal primo momento che lo aveva visto al collo del rosso, ma che finalmente era stato rotto distruggendo così un legame che non aveva mai condiviso e che mai avrebbe voluto condividere, visto quello a cui aveva portato nel passato, ed ora ne presente. Kagami non avrebbe dovuto soffrire, e lui di certo non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Per nessun motivo, perchè chiunque osava far del male a alla persona che amava, avrebbe decisamente fatto una brutta fine... ed Himuro se l'era decisamente cercata, dicendo una frase di troppo, nel momento meno opportuno, e fissando il suo sguardo su cio che non gli apparteneva, non più...  
 **«Aomine?»** la voce pvattata di Kagami giunse debolmente alle orecchie dell'altro che lasciò andar i suoi pensieri, per concentrarsi sull'unica cosa che in quel momento contava.  
 **«Arrivo...»** e con un leggero sorriso a segnargli le labbra, si asciugò le mani e tornò da quello che era suo, e suo soltanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta di getto, tra ieri notte e questa mattina, dopo aver trovato uno strano log che mi ha ispirato in questa piccola ff che è partita in un modo ed è finito in uno completamente differente da quello che avevo programmato.


End file.
